1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to fluid dispensing operations and, in particular, to a feedback control system for performing fluid dispensing operations. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for using pressure data and temperature data about the fluid being dispensed from a dispensing device to control a rate at which fluid flows to the dispensing device.
2. Background
Oftentimes, fluid dispensing operations, such as, for example, without limitation, sealant dispensing operations, are performed manually. However, performing these operations manually may be more time-consuming and labor-intensive than desired. Further, ensuring that a fluid, such as sealant, is dispensed at a substantially constant rate may be more difficult than desired when performing these operations manually.
With some currently available sealant dispensing systems, a pneumatic hand-held dispensing device may be operated by a human operator. The human operator may push a trigger button that controls a pressure applied to a sealant, thereby controlling the rate at which the sealant is dispensed. However, when performing this type of operation, the pressure applied to the sealant may be varied, resulting in uneven dispensing and application of the sealant.
In other currently available sealant dispensing systems, a mechanical plunger may be moved through a sealant cartridge at a substantially constant speed. In other words, the mechanical plunger may be moved a selected distance per second. The distance moved by the plunger may be related to the volume of sealant extruded from the sealant dispensing system. However, the volume of sealant extruded may not remain constant when performing this type of operation due to variations in the pressure of the sealant within the sealant cartridge.
Additionally, with some currently available sealant dispensing systems, the insertion, removal, and/or replacement of sealant cartridges may require more time than desired. In some cases, inserting, removing, and/or replacing sealant cartridges in sealant dispensing systems that use mechanical systems to create a motive force that dispenses the sealant from a sealant cartridge towards a nozzle or exit of the sealant dispensing system may be more complicated than desired. Further, oftentimes, a human operator may be needed to complete the insertion, removal, and/or replacement of a sealant cartridge. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.